Why You Love Him?
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Suatu hari, anakku bertanya, "Ibu, kenapa ibu suka dengan ayah?" / Saiki x Teruhashi fanfic / Mind to RnR?


Suatu hari, anakku bertanya,

"Ibu, kenapa ibu suka dengan ayah?"

Membuatku terdiam sambil mencerna pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Why You Love Him?

Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan (c) Shuuichi Aso

Saiki x Teruhashi fanfic

Teruhashi Kokomi POV

.

.

.

Aku masih terdiam, seakan otakku membeku tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Ibu?" panggilan dari anakku itu membuatku tersadar. Segera aku menundukkan badanku untuk menyesuaikan dengan tinggi anakku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan hal itu, Ai- _chan_?"

"Tadi saat di sekolah, Yukari- _chan_ cerita tentang bagaimana ibunya bisa jatuh cinta dengan ayahnya, lalu aku jadi penasaran saat dulu ibu pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan ayah."

"Hee... begitu toh. Yukari- _chan_ akrab sekali sih ya denganmu."

"Um," anakku mengangguk.

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut yang berwarna pink seperti suamiku itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau itu jadi cerita pengantar tidur hari ini?"

"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya sekarang, ibu."

"Ibu masih harus merapihkan meja makan dan lagi pula sebentar lagi kamu harus tidur, 'kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Jadi kalau begitu, kamu tunggu saja di kamar sambil jaga adikmu."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kamar ya, ibu." Aku pun mengangguk.

Setelah anakku itu mulai berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggendong adiknya, aku pun mulai melanjutkan kembali perkerjaanku.

"Tak terasa sudah mau sepuluh tahun ya, aku menikah dengan Kusuo _-kun.._." ucapku pelan sembaritersenyum saat memikirkan awal-awal pernikahanku dengan Kusuo- _kun_ karena banyak sekali kejadian saat awal pernikahan kami dan saat itu hampir setiap hari aku melihat Kusuo-kun mengeluh.

Kejadiaan saat aku memulai untuk memanggil Kusuo- _kun_ dengan namanya, dan masih belum terbiasa dengan nama Kokomi Saiki.

Kejadian saat Kusuo- _kun_ harus menunjukkan KTP-nya untuk menunjukan kepadaku kalau namanya Kusuo bukan Kunio karena aku yang selama ini salah mengeja nama Kusuo- _kun_.

Kejadian saat _onii-chan_ yang dulu datang hampir setiap hari untuk memarahi Kusuo- _kun_ karena masih tidak begitu rela dengan pernikahan kami berdua hingga akhirnya menyerah ketika aku bilang aku hamil anak Kusuo- _kun_.

Kejadian saat Nendou- _kun_ yang tiba-tiba bilang dapat pekerjaan di Brazil hingga kita akhirnya pesta di rumah Nendou- _kun_ hingga pagi.

Kejadian saat Chiyo yang hampir setiap hari membawa anaknya dan kadang juga bersama Kaidou- _kun_ kesini untuk bermain hingga menyuruhku untuk segera memiliki anak.

Namun kemudian, aku terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Kusuo- _kun_ bilang kalau ia punya kekuatan cenayang—yang membuatku sangat terkejut saat itu.

" _Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin terus merahasiakan ini, tetapi karena kita sudah menikah, sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus bilang hal ini kepadamu."_

Aku kembali tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan Kusuo- _kun_ saat itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku segera menuju kamar anakku dan disana, Ai Saiki, anak sulungku sudah ada di atas kasur serius membaca bukunya. Aku pun berjalan kearahnya dan ketika ia sadar aku telah ada di depannya, ia pun segera menutup bukunya dan menatapku.

"Ibu."

"Hm?"

"Lain kali jangan memberi _spoiler_ saat akan bercerita sesuatu."

"Maaf, maaf, ahaha," ucapku gelagapan saat mengingat kalau anak-anakku juga punya kekuatan cenayang seperti ayahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu," ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan saat melihatku yang gelagapan.

Aku pun melihat ke ranjang sebelah Ai, terlihat anak bungsuku—Hiroshi Saiki sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. "Wah, Hiroshi sudah tidur ya."

"Katanya dia mengantuk, jadi dia tidur duluan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ayo cerita, ibu."

"Baiklah karena ayahmu bilang hari ini ada acara dengan temannya, jadi ibu bisa agak bebas menceritakan apapun padamu."

Awalnya Ai- _chan_ menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana kalau ceritakan saat awal ibu mulai tertarik dengan ayah?"

"Saat awal ibu mulai tertarik dengan ayahmu, ya... Hmm, awalnya sih ibu mulai tertarik dengan ayahmu karena dia sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Berbeda? Apa karena ayah punya kekuatan cenayang, jadi dia berbeda dengan yang lain?"

"Yah kalau itu sih, sudah pasti, tetapi maksud ibu kalau ayahmu berbeda dengan yang lain karena ayahmu itu satu-satunya yang tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan ibu."

"Ah, ibu primadona dimana-mana sih ya."

"Iya, ibu 'kan perempuan cantik—"

"Ibu, cukup," ucap Ai- _chan_ menghentikan ucapanku. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu perasaan ibu kepada ayahmu membesar, sehingga ibu mulai jatuh cinta kepada ayahmu."

Ai- _chan_ terdiam sembari menatapku heran dan berkata, "Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti."

"Ya, ibu juga awalnya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ibu suka dengan ayahmu."

"Lalu apa alasannya sampai ibu mau menikah dengan ayah?"

"Mungkin karena dulu kami sekelas. Ibu sering bertemu dengan ayahmu, ibu juga sering pergi bersama dengan ayahmu hingga ibu jadi sangat tertarik dengan ayahmu."

"Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti."

"Kamu tidak perlu mengerti sekarang, Ai- _chan_. Mungkin nanti kamu akan mengerti saat remaja."

"Baiklah. Ah, tapi dulu ayah pernah bilang sesuatu."

"Bilang apa?"

"Kata ayah, ayah sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti tentang percintaan, tetapi entah kenapa kalau dengan ibu, ayah mulai mengerti tentang percintaan."

Sontak aku kaget dengan ucapan anakku itu. Aku pun tersenyum, "Oh, begitu."

"Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan mulai pinjam buku yang berbau percintaan dari Yukari- _chan_."

"Ya ibu tidak melarangnya, tapi kamu tidak perlu memaksakan untuk mengerti tentang percintaan."

"Iya sih, lagi pula aku belum begitu tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Semua anak laki-laki di kelasku kekanak-kanakan."

"Bagaimana dengan kakak Yukari- _chan_?"

"Hmm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... Dia tampan tapi aku tidak suka dengan sifat _chuunibyou_ -nya itu."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Nah kalau begitu, ayo tidur, sudah mau jam 10. Besok kamu harus bangun pagi, bukan?"

"Oh, benar. Aku ada piket besok."

Ai- _chan_ segera berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. Aku pun mengecup dahinya dan tersenyum.

" _Oyasumi_ , Ai- _chan_."

" _Oyasuminasai_."

Aku pun mengelus kepalanya sampai dia tertidur. Ku cium dahi Ai- _chan_ dan Hiroshi- _kun_ , lalu aku keluar kamar mereka dan berjalan ke ruang TV. Aku terduduk di kursi yang ada pada depan TV dan mulai menyetel TV tersebut dengan volume suara yang kecil. Aku pun mulai keasikan menonton drama terbaru _onii-chan_ dan hingga saat waktunya iklan, aku melihat sekilas jam yang ada pada atas TV—jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ketika aku mulai berfikir kapan Kusuo- _kun_ pulang, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka.

" _Tadaima_."

Suara Kusuo- _kun_ yang langsung ke otakku membuatku berdiri untuk menemuinya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Kusuo- _kun_ ," ucapku tersenyum sembari mengambil tas Kusuo- _kun_.

" _Rasanya aku sudah bilang kalau kamu tidak perlu menungguku_."

"Aku keasikan menonton drama terbaru _onii-chan_ hehe."

" _Oh, begitu."_

"Bagaimana tadi acaranya? Seru?"

" _Begitulah."_

"Ah ya, kamar mandinya sudah ku siapkan. Mungkin airnya sudah tidak begitu hangat, tetapi kamu pasti lelah, 'kan? Jadi silahkan mandi dulu sebelum tidur."

" _Oke, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu_."

Saat Kusuo- _kun_ mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku kembali ke ruang TV, menunggu Kusuo- _kun_ sembari kembali menonton drama _onii-chan_. Tak lama kemudian, drama tersebut selesai dan Kusuo- _kun_ pun sudah selesai mandi. Ia segera duduk di sebelahku sembari membawa minuman dari dapur.

"Rasanya kamu hari ini capek sekali, sampai tidak menggunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara."

" _Berurusan dengan Nendou dan Kaidou memang melelahkan dari dulu_."

Aku pun tertawa dengan ucapan Kusuo- _kun_. "Tapi kamu senang, 'kan?"

Kusuo- _kun_ hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. _"Ya, begitulah."_

"Oh iya, hari ini Ai- _chan_ bertanya sesuatu kepadaku."

" _Apa?"_

"Katanya, kenapa aku suka denganmu."

" _Hoo. Lalu?"_

"A-aku jawab sesuai yang ada."

" _Oh, begitu."_

"Kamu tidak tertarik sama sekali, ya?"

" _Tidak."_

"Kusuo- _kun_ selalu saja begitu."

Aku terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapanku—merasa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Kusuo- _kun_. Namun Kusuo- _kun_ yang sepertinya tahu aku kesal dengannya, langsung menarik tanganku untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya dan tiba-tiba ia menciumku singkat. Lalu ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundakku dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Hari ini aku sangat lelah, ingin cepat tidur. Besok aku bisa pulang lebih awal, jadi aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu. Oke?"

Ucapan langsung dari mulutnya, membuatku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Nah, kalau begitu ayo tidur_ ," ucapnya sembari berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke kamar. Aku pun mau tak mau mengikuti Kusuo- _kun_ yang memegang erat tanganku dan kami berdua pun langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Kusuo- _kun_."

" _Hm?"_

"Peluk aku."

Awalnya ia menatapku tajam namun kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan segera memelukku. Aku pun tertawa pelan dan tawaku pun menjadi sebuah senyuman.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kusuo- _kun_."

" _Oyasumi_ , Kokomi," ucap Kusuo- _kun_ pelan.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Author Note:

Hai, salam kenal!

Tadinya saya mau bikin fanfic ini buat fandom Gintama, namun tiba-tiba ketika saya baca fanfic Saiki x Teruhashi, saya jadikan saja versi Saiki x Teruhashi, yang kebetulan saya juga suka sama pair ini haha. Mungkin kedepannya saya bakal bikin juga yang versi Gintamanya.

Untuk gambarnya, saya ambil dari episode 22 dengan sedikit editan. Dan untuk nama anak-anaknya, aku pakai nama seiyuu-seiyuu karena bingung mau pakai nama apa hehe.

Terima kasih telah membacanya, maaf kalau ada typonya dan mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
